coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9460 (18th May 2018)
Plot Phil Warriner gets physical with Kate, who manages to shove him against a chair. The lads retreat when Sophie triggers her rape alarm. Yasmeen tells Steve and Tim that Geoff took her to a magic show and the concert was a cover. Robert works the bag at the gym to get into shape for the wedding. Tyrone starts to feel sorry for Abi when Seb tells him and Kevin how hard it's been for her to find work after being in prison. Ali tells Michelle he's finished at the medical centre but will be at the wedding. Johnny goes missing again. He joins Eileen at Victoria Gardens, where they agree not to talk about their respective problems. Eileen makes Johnny realise that he's only being hard on Jenny because he loves her. Kate is cheered up by the news of the Nazirs' divorce. Steve leads Eileen into the cab office where he and Tim unveil a 'Welcome Back' sign alongside her favourite biscuits and a new cushion. Eileen is moved and agrees to come back to work. Phil sees Kate and Rana being affectionate with each other outside the tram station and follows them into a back alley. Interrupting them as they're kissing passionately, he grabs Kate again. Zeedan hears their screams from outside the curry house and rushes to their aid, knocking out Phil with one punch. Johnny tells Jenny he stayed at a B&B last night. Tyrone tells a stunned Abi that she's got the job. Johnny forces himself to make peace with Jenny and apologises for trivialising Tom's death. Robert suffers from chest pains but hides the symptoms from Michelle. Eileen receives a silent call on her mobile and tells the caller to go to hell. Zeedan and Rana see Phil being carried into an ambulance. Steve tells them he's cracked his head and might not make it. Zeedan blames Rana as he only hit Phil that hard as he was taking out his anger about the divorce on him. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Phil Warriner - Sean Cernow *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street - Makeshift gym *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Deverson's - Bar and exterior Notes *The manager of Deverson's and a friend of Phil Warriner's are uncredited, despite having lines of dialogue. *Kate Waters and Mark Strange were credited as the Fight Arrangers on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sophie and Kate have a close encounter with abusive lads, and when one of them later attacks Kate, Zeedan knocks him unconscious; and Eileen is unnerved when she begins receiving silent phone calls. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,510,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes